The Dragon Princess
by planer sage
Summary: Anna has always been considered the normal one, the spare, but before that she was a warrior and mage who saved the world from being covered in darkness. This is the legend before the story.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen: The Dragon Princess

Anna woke up with an ach in her head and an even bigger ach in her heart. It had been a week since Elsa had moved into her room and shut her out. Anna had tried to get her or her parents to tell her what she did wrong, but Elsa had snapped at her to go away, and her parents had eventually become cross enough with her to tell her to forget it, that this was the way things were now and to stop asking questions. That had made her cry for almost a day, but when she found her parents wouldn't budge on telling her anything she had given up, even if she hadn't given up on asking Elsa to come and play. She knocked every day, rain or shine, even when she didn't get an answer. She then took to exploring the castle, flipping and flying over furniture, and even reading. There was no one around to tell her off when she climbed over things as she hardly saw any servants, and her parents were busy most of the day with "stuff" that her mother didn't even read to her anymore, so she had slowly improved her own skills by herself, and found she actually like reading, as long as it wasn't anything boring. She loved adventure tales where the hero traveled to far off places, fought evil monsters and saved people, mostly princesses. Instead of imagining herself as the princess, Anna like to imagine she was the hero, saving a handsome prince that had been ensnared by an evil witch. Today, with her head and heart heavy, she needed that fantasy now more than ever. She went to the library and began looking through the books. They were mostly histories and boring tomes her father had collected, but there were a few adventure stories, probably from when he was young. She absently fingered the spines of the books running her hand along the shelf, when her finger seemingly became stuck to one of the books causing her to trip and fall on her behind. Since she did this two or three times a day she wasn't even hurt, just confused. Standing up she looked at the book that had caught her finger like glue, which still at a hold on it. She looked at the spine. _"The Dragons Way"_ it read. Anna tried to take her finger off the book, but it was still glued to it, and all she did was pull it off the shelf where it hung of her finger. The book was small but rather thick and heavy, and she had to put her other hand under it to hold it to keep it from hurting her finger. As her other hand took the book, it let go of her finger.

"Okay Mr. Book, you've got my attention" She said and took the tome over to one of the comfy chairs. She sat down, opened it and began reading. Usually she had to struggle to read most words, but this book seemed to put the words into her mind as soon as her eyes skimmed over them.

"_If this tome has come to you, you are about the undergo your first change. Do not be afraid, for this is a natural process of being a dragonkind." _

"What's a dragonkind?" Anna asked, and the book seemed to answer as she continued reading.

"_Draonkind are a rare breed of individuals who possess the blood of dragons. Though this blood can pass down through many generations, only a select few will ever undergo their first change. This change will grant you the ability to transform into a dragon, to fly, and to cast magic" _the book explained.

"Silly book, there's no such thing as magic" Anna said, but kept reading.

"_As you undergo your first change you will encounter certain physical symptoms. Your body temperature will rise as if you have a fever but you will feel fine. As the change approaches markings like tattoos will appear on your body. This will symbolize your power as a dragonkind" _The book said. By this time Anna's stomach rumbled so she closed the book and decided to take it back to her room before going down to lunch. After a lonely lunch where neither her parents nor sister ate with her, Anna returned to her room and continued to read.

"_Your first change will be painful. You will know when it is coming when the area your marking appears begins to hurt. Do not be afraid, the first change is the hardest. Once the first change is complete you will be able to change from your dragon to human form at will without pain" _the book said and Anna slammed it shut.

"Creepy" She said and left it on her desk as she went to play. She was in the middle of playing with her dolls that looked like herself and Elsa when her shoulders started to hurt. She whimpered in pain as she got up to go find her parents or a servant. As usual no one seemed to be around as her shoulders hurt worse and worse, until she dropped to the floor in too much pain even to cry. She found herself in the middle of the ball room, the portraits staring down at her as the pain in her shoulders built up to a point where she wanted to let out a scream but all she could do was whimper. Then the pain stopped as she felt herself explode. It didn't hurt, but felt as if she expanded all at once like a long stretch after being curled up in a tight place. Most importantly the pain was gone. She tried to stand up, but found that she was still low to the ground. She turned her head to find that her neck swung in a long arc, moving around to where she could see her back, her red, scaled back with a wing coming off it. She looked down at her feet, to find that they had become claws with red scales and gold talons. Anna moved around and felt _something _on her back brush across the floor as her claws clicked and scratched the polished marble.

"_Oh no, ohnoohnoohnohno"_ She though frantically and began breathing hard until one of her gasps shot a burst of fire that almost set the couch on fire. Anna forced down her fear and tried to calm down, until she heard a call

"Anna" She heard her mother call and heard her footsteps. Anna closed her eyes and as she heard the door open waited for her mother's scream.

"Anna, are you all right?" Her mother asked. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were hands again small and pink.

"I'm fine" Anna said giving a nervous smile and picked up her dolls.

"Are you sure?" The Queen asked as she picked up her youngest daughter.

"Sure I'm sure" She said.

"Well, let's give you a bath before dinner" She said and carried the girl toward the bathing room where Anna convinced her mother she could take her own bath. She agreed with a laugh but said to call if she needed anything. Anna undressed and before getting into the full tub looked at her back in the mirror. She found that black markings trailed down her shoulders and across her back in the shape of a dragon, with the head on one shoulder and the tail on the other.

"Wow" She breathed before jumping into the tub. That night her mother and father ate with her (Elsa didn't join them). Anna was happy that they ate with her, but they were both quiet and subdued, not like how she remembered when the four of them ate together, laughing and loving. In some ways it hurt worse than when she ate alone. After dinner they both left and a servant came to put Anna to bed.

"_Their probably going to spend time with Elsa" _she wondered and felt a flare of jealousy and anger for her elder sister. She stopped playing with Anna; completely ignored her _and _she got all her parents attention. It just wasn't fair. She pouted about this as she was put in bed, and as soon as the servant was gone Anna put her ear to the door to make sure no one was out there. She didn't hear anyone. Outside her window the sky was awake with color as she slipped out of her room, her book under her arm. She didn't bring a candle. She had never been afraid of the dark and the light flooding through the window seemed brighter than usual. Her hearing and smell also seemed to be sharper, warning her of footsteps coming toward her, and three scents, the lavender of her mother, the musky cologne of her father, and a light icy scent she couldn't place but tickled her memory. She dove into a closet but kept the door open, one eye peeking out.

"I know it's hard, but you have to keep your distance" He heard her father said.

"But I'm lonely, and I miss her, and it gets harder to ignore her every time she asks to come and play" Elsa whispered.

"Then we'll tell Anna to stop asking" her father said as they walked past the closet, Elsa between her parents.

"Walt, we can't that would be cruel" Her mother said.

"Crueler than tempting Elsa every day?" Her father asked.

"I don't want her to stop. I won't answer, but please, it's the only time I feel close to her" Elsa said as they stopped and she looked up pleadingly at her parents, her eyes wide.

"Alright" Her father said and Elsa smiled sadly. The moved off, and Elsa closed the door softly and holding the book to her chest cried softly into it. Right now it seemed her only friend.

**Okay, this is my first Anna with powers story. If the parents seem cruel, I think they were having robbed Anna of her memories, and then shut her out and away from Elsa. I'm sorry, but that has always seemed the cruelest part of the movie, and to me makes them the real antagonists. For those who are following my Assassin's creed story, be patient. I'm trying to keep the characters personalities true to the movie and keep OOC ness to a minimum, not easy when you turn the somewhat bumbling princess into an Assassin. So the updates for Frozen Creed might take some time, but I will update. Reviews wanted.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen

The dragon Princess

Chapter 2

The night after she had eavesdropped on her sister and parents Ann knocked on Elsa's door and asked her if she wanted to play. She knew Elsa wouldn't answer, but she also knew it would cheer her sister up. After that she went off with her book and studied. After her change she had come to the conclusion that her book was telling the truth, that she could become a dragon and that she _could _use magic. Her first instinct should have been to tell her parents, she knew that, but something deeper within her told her that would be very bad. Rather than decide on which voice to listen to she ignored both for the moment and focused and learning everything she could, and the first thing was to learn how to transform. She made her way down to the dungeons, the dungeons that her parents thought she didn't know about, and the ones that had been all but closed when the town had switched to a constabulary with its own jail. Down she went into the darkness and damp. She wasn't scared, the dark never scared her, and the musty air only bothered her a little. She found that she could see better in the dark than she thought, though it was so dark under the castle that everything was still only a dim shape. She managed to reach the bottom the stairs in semi complete darkness and frowning opened her palm and tried to will a flame into existence with all her might. She felt heat flash through her and a small ball of fire exploded in her palm knocking her back on her behind. She got up, shaking her head to clear it and tried again, gently. A small, delicate flame appeared in her palm, and Anna waved it around shining the small pool of light over the stone floor, the metal door, and most importantly the dry old torch in a sconce. Anna tried to reach it, but it was set far over her head, so closing one eye, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth and concentration, she brought up her thumb to judge the distance. She arched the arm holding the flame back and tossed it like a ball. The flame left her hand and hit the torch, sending it alight. Anna jumped up and down in glee over her success and turned to Elsa to brag, only to find no one there.

"_Why would Elsa be here? She would never come down here, especially not with me._" She thought and forced the sad thought aside to focus. She looked at the metal door and saw that it had a bar handle you pressed down on that she could reach. She hopped slightly to get to it, and using her weight pressed down. Metal screeched slightly, and she held her breath hoping no one would hear. When she didn't hear any footsteps coming she got her feet under her and pushed the door open with all her strength. Metal screeched again as the rusty hinges gave way and the dungeon was open in the first time in forever. Forming another flame in her hand Anna stepped inside, her book clutched to her chest as she looked around. She half expected to see a corpse, or a skeleton hanging from chains, but she found that the dungeon was clean and well maintained. It smelled damp, but not bad, and she found the doors open to cramped but clean cells. Best of all, it was large, the main gallery that led to the cells more than wide enough for a cart to go through. Anna looked around and saw a torch hanging on the wall by the door, and one hanging in a sconce on the wall between cells. Aiming carefully she threw fireballs at each torch lighting them. Some of them she missed, leaving scorch marks on the wall, but she kept trying until all the torches were lit. Then she set he book to the side and closing her eyes concentrated. She had spent all night reading the section on transformation.

"_After the first change, transforming is all about willing yourself into your other form. To transform into a dragon imagine expanding outward like a cloud or a flame and to transform back imagine contracting back into the shape or your human form"_ Her book had explained.

"_Sounds easy"_ She thought as she willed herself to expand outward. She thought it would be hard, but it was as if something inside her were waiting to get out. She felt herself grow and change, and unlike the first time it didn't hurt, it actually felt good, like uncurling from a cramped position into a long stretch. When it was over she looked over herself on her long neck and saw the red wings glinting in the torchlight like rubies. She looked down at her claws as they glinted gold. She felt something flex behind her and craning her neck as far as it could go she saw it was a long red tail.

"_A tail, I have a tail!"_She thought ecstatic as she waved her tail around hopping and romping around the room.

"_I have wings too"_ She thought excitedly as she flapped her new appendages, sending a gust through the room, and causing the torches to flicker. Planting her feet and taking a deep breath she felt her insides heat up, and with great heave breathed out a roaring flame that left the floor scorched and black. She lay down on her belly and thought deeply about what to do next. She found the cool stone floor felt good on her scaled belly.

"_I can turn into a dragon, I can breathe fire, and I can probably fly…wait, can I fly?" _She wondered as she jumped to her feet and flapped her wings again.

"_I have wings, so I should be able to fly. All the dragons in the stories can fly. If I can fly, I can leave the castle, I can go anywhere I want, meet new people, see things" _She thought ecstatically as her wings flapped harder, sending out gusts of wind that nearly blew out the torched.

"Who's down here?" She heard a voice shout, causing her to freeze in place. Without thinking she began to feel herself retract, until she was a small girl with soft skin again. Thinking quickly she dove into one of the cells near the dungeon door just as it was shoved open and two men in the coats of the castle guard came in.

"Who's in here?" one called.

"No one Bjorg" His companion said.

"Then who lit the torches and why is the floor scorched?" Bjorg asked putting a hand on the floor. As quietly as she could Anna opened the door and slipped behind the two men who were studying the black mark in the floor, so intensely that they didn't notice her back out the door and run up the stairs. She didn't stop running until she had shut herself in her room and slid to the floor with a relieved sigh. She didn't go back to the dungeon again and didn't dare transform within the castle, so she focused on learning magic. The easiest for her to use was fire magic. She could summon flames in her hands and could put her hands to candles and even into a raging fire without being burned.

"_The heat doesn't bother me"_ She thought in wonder as she pulled her hand out of said fire and looked at it.

"_I wish I could show Elsa this" _Anna thought. She kept her fire to a minimum, knowing how dangerous it could be and not wanting anyone to see. She made a promise that the first person she would show her powers to would be Elsa. Fire wasn't the only magic she could use, at least according to her book just the easiest.

"_There are four main types of magic in the world, fire, water, earth, and air. Each magic is strengthened and weakened by the others. Depending on your affinity for magic, you will have strength in some and weakness in others, but all will be within your reach" _The book said.

"You can find a book, but you must be quick" She heard her father say from the other end of the library. Her hearing and other senses had grown stronger after her change so now she could also smell her father's cologne and the crisp cold scent of her sister. Anna snuggled down deeper into her chair and kept reading as she heard them walk around the library. She turned a page that showed a picture of the four magic's. A cross showed earth at the north, air in the east, fire in the south, and water in the west. Lines of writing showed what was strong and what was weak.

"_I think I good at fire, so, I'm strong with earth, and wind, but am also weak against earth and water…I don't get it"_ Anna thought as she heard her father and sister move closer, and their scents grow stronger. She caught a thick waft of her Sisters scent heard her step in front of her chair.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, and almost felt her start

"Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna looked over her book at her older sister. She was wearing heavy cloths, and had on white cotton gloves.

"_She never wore gloves before?" _Anna noticed frowning behind her book.

"What does aff…aff…affinity mean?" She asked trying her hardest to sound out the word.

"It means you're really good at something" Elsa said quietly. She and Anna looked at each other for a moment before Anna dropped her eyes back to her book. As much as she would love to drop it, grab her sister's hand and run off to play, she knew her father would never allow it, and neither would Elsa. A spark of something hot glowed in the deepest part of her, but she ignored it as she continued to try to puzzle out the chart in front of her.

"What are you reading?" Elsa asked and Anna felt her coming closer. Anna thought for a moment on what to tell her.

"_Would she even believe me?" _Anna wondered. So instead of telling her Anna handed the book toward Elsa. Her sister blanched and stepped back a moment, then stepped forward and reached out to the book.

"Elsa, what are you doing?!" Their father shouted. Elsa leapt back in alarm and the cold crisp scent filled her nose until she was ready to sneeze as she pulled back clutching the book to her chest. Anna looked to see their father standing across from them, a disapproving look on his face.

"I was just wondering what Anna was reading" Elsa explained.

"Have you chosen your book?" Her father asked.

"Yes father" Elsa said sadly holding up the book clutched in one hand.

"Come along then" He said and turning left, Elsa following slowly, casting a sad look back at Anna. Anna smiled back brightly, and saw Elsa smile tremulously back. The smile fell as soon as they were out of sight and Anna went back to reading. If everyone else abandoned her, at least she had her book, and the secrets it contained.

**So second chapter. If Anna seems smart for a six-seven year old, I always thought she was intelligent, if not on the same level as Elsa. Elsa may be the wiser and smarter of the two, but Anna is the fearless one who takes every challenge head on, and is smart enough to work things out with effort, trial and error, and hey, if you have nothing to do but learn how to use your powers **_**and **_**you don't have fear mucking up your control. **


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen

The Dragon Princess

Chapter 3

Anna had turned seven today, but it had been a subdued affair. Both her parents had attended, but their attention had seemed to be elsware. Anna had thought Elsa would attend as well, but she hadn't shown, and that left Anna sullen and angry, her gut twisted so much that she could hardly eat her piece of the delicious chocolate cake the chef had made. She opened her presents with as much of a smile as she could manage, though neither her mother or father seemed to pay much attention. There was a gold hair band form her father, a new dress from her mother, but it was her sisters present that made her breath catch when she opened the box and saw the round faceted, flawless and utterly beautiful crystal that Elsa had given her. She reached in and grabbed it only to pull her hand back in surprise.

"_It's freezing cold, almost like…"_

"Is something the matter dear?" Her mother asked looking over her daughters head into the box. Anna caught a spike of fear from her mother, a sour sharp scent she had come to pick up along with other scents as her sense continued to sharpen. Her book had explained her that even as a human she would become stronger, faster, hardier, and have better senses than even most animals.

"Walt!" She hissed, the spike increasing. Her husband looked into the box and Anna smelled the same sharp scent came from him, though more controlled. He reached in and seized the ball in one hand.

"no, it's mine" Anna said and tried to reach for it.

"No, it's not, we'll find something else" Her father said sternly.

"I don't want something else!" Anna said angrily. Leaping up to try to seize the cold gem from her fathers grasp.

"Enough Anna!" Her father shouted at her angrily, and all Anna could do was stand their stunned. Her father was always kind and soft with his wife and daughters, and Anna had never in her life heard him raise his voice like this. Tears filled her eyes and anger and sadness filled her heart. Not looking at either of her parents she ran from the dining room.

"Anna!" Her mother called, but she ignored her as she ran, blinded by tears. Not watching where she was going and running at full tilt, she coulden't stop as she collided with something. Anna stumbled back a bit wiping the tears from her eyes only to see her older sister lying sprawled on the floor.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry" Anna said as Elsa groaned. Anna rushed and putting her hands under her sister heaved and lifted the older girl to her feet. Elsa shook her head and looked at Anna in the eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa asked still slightly stunned form her impact.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked keeping a grip on her sister. Even if she was covered from head to toe, the fact that Anna was touching her, that she was real, was more than she had felt for the past year.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"We kind of ran into each other" Anna said, blushing but happy.

"I felt like I hit a wall" Elsa said and Anna giggled.

"I've been working out" Anna only half joked. She had been finding places to transform and practice being a dragon, as well as her usual full tilt running through the castle. The servants joked she was the healthiest shut in they had ever seen, whatever that meant.

"Are you going to be okay?" Anna asked as Elsa's head finally cleared and she saw how close her little sister was, and jerked away, almost ripping her cloths in Anna's tight grip.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anna said, moving to touch her sister again only to have her shy away again. Anna's arms fell to her sides and her eyes filled with tears again. Not saying a word she turned and ran again, and this time didn't stop until she was safely in her room, the door locked.

"_Elsa isn't the only one who can shut people out"_ Anna thought viciously as she got her book and read. Her old friend always helped her deal with her problems by focusing on learning magic or filling her head with thoughts of the day she could finally fly away. Right now she was focusing on air magic, particularly the ability to become invisible. Since air was one of her strong magic's she thought it would be easy. She could call the wind and even create gusts and gales much to the confusion of the groundskeepers who had been caught in the first windstorm she had accidentally created. But invisibility was hard, all about taking the air and using it to cloak you using a bunch of big words like refract she didn't understand. The first time she had tried to wrap the wind around her like a cloak it had only created a cyclone that had left her looking so frazzled it had earned a scolding form her mother. Getting off the bed she stood on front of her mirror and tried to grab the wind, only to let it go as a gale began to roar through her room. She beat down he frustration and took a deep breath.

"_Anger is the bane of magic. Anger and fear causes all magic to run out of control and turn upon it's user. Never use magic in anger, frustration, or fear."_ Her book had told her and something deep inside Anna had agreed with it. So she calmed down and focused and standing in front of the mirror looked at herself. Blues eyes, ordinary, somewhat chubby face, stubby limbs. Nothing like Elsa who seemed to grow prettier every time Anna saw here, which was becoming rarer and rarer. Not only that, but Anna had heard that Elsa's tutors were all enchanted with her, how smart, graceful, and poised she was.

"_No wonder Elsa can't stand to be touched by me. She probably can't stand the sight of someone so, ordinary" _She thought and without knowing what she was doing called the wind and used it to cover her, making it reflective like the glass of the mirror in front of her, and the image in her mirror vanished. Anna gasped as she put a hand to the mirror. She felt the glass under her hand, but couldn't see the hand itself. Keeping the spell wrapped around her like a cloak she slipped out of her room and wandered the castle, even passing right under servant's noses trying not to giggle and give herself away. Then she was struck with a rather miscevious idea. She scurried back to the hall to see her mother and father eating with Elsa. She felt a jab of anger that the three of them were eating together without her. Turning she ran back down the halls and stopped in front of her sisters room. She wiggled the knob and found it open. Anna slipped inside and found herself standing in her sisters room. I was different from Anna's. Where Anna's was bright and warm, Elsa's walls were painted in cool colors. It matched her sister perfectly. It was also covered in her sisters crisp scent. Anna took a deep breath, and got the strange sensation that she was standing in clearing with crisp clean air. She heard footsteps and pressed herself up against the wall next to the door as it opened, almost hitting her.

"But I don't understand, there was nothing dangerous about it" Elsa demanded as she entered with their parents.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but it's just not safe" Her mother tried to console her.

"But Anna seemed so sad" Elsa said wringing her hands.

"We know, but it's for the best" Her father said softly. Anna snuck out and raced back down the hall to her room where she dropped the shroud and sat down heavily.

"_Why did they think Elsa's gift was dangerous? What was it, how did Elsa get it. I don't understand anything" _She thought desperately as she lay on the floor staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Anna, are you ready for bed?" Her mother asked opening the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Thinking" Anna said.

"Well you can think in bed" Her mother said getting her on her feet and dressed for bed. Anna lay in bed for a long time, her thoughts swirling round and round until she finally fell asleep.

**Third Chapter. So Anna's gotten hints of Elsa's powers and her parents and sister fear. Reviews welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen

The Dragon Princess

Chapter 4

One week after her birthday Anna was ready to try flying for the first time. She had mastered invisibility, brining up and dropping the cloak over and over until she had mastered it, then sneaking around the castle like a ghost, mostly to nick chocolate from the kitchen along with other treats. She had never tried to get back into her sisters room. She knew now that her parents and sister were keeping a secret from her, and that no matter how much she pleaded they would never tell her what that was, and she was terrified of having her father shout at her like he did on the night of her birthday. So she decided she would keep asking Elsa to play once a day, and when she didn't get an answer she would practice her magic to pursue her new goal, flying away from the castle. She knew she could as a dragon; she just needed to make sure no one could see her, and that day was today. She made sure to wear her winter clothing as it was still extremely cold outside. She found herself standing in the courtyard, the closed gates in front of her, and a cold faceless border of her world. She breathed deeply to calm her nerves. She knew she was doing possibly the worst thing she could ever do. If her parents found out she was gone they would be angrier than they had ever been, but she couldn't stay, couldn't live with the silence and secrets, with parents who were becoming more and more distant and a sister who hated her so much she kept herself locked in her room to avoid her.

"_Maybe now that I'm gone Elsa can leave her room again" _Anna thought. First she cast her invisibility cloak over her, and after making sure she couldn't see her hands or feet, she took a deep breath and transformed. She felt herself grow out ward as she went from two legs to four. She looked all around her to make sure she was still invisible, and prepared to take off.

"_Flying is instinctual for all dragons. It comes as natural as breathing. The secret is to not think, just do and your body will handle the rest"_ Her book explained. Checking to see she still had her satchel with her book and food (apples, bread, cheese, and most importantly chocolate) She stilled her thoughts and crouching down gathered all the power in her limbs, then leapt. She rose into the air a good twenty feet, and at the apex of her jump opened her wings and flapped once twice, trusting her body to do the work. Her wings lifted her into the air, up, up and away into the cold clean air. As she rose into the clouds, Anan let loose a shout of excitement and joy that came out as a loud roar that surprised her, but she didn't care. She was free. Free of the castle, free of the secrets and silence. She dropped the veil so she could see her claws and wings, and then began to dance through the air, weaving and darting through the thick clouds. All she had to do was tell her body to do something and it did, as easy as walking. After a time she felt her wings began to grow tired and diving below the clouds saw that she had gone so far from the kingdom that she could hardly see it. Suddenly she felt afraid and she remembered how small she was, and that she was far from the safety of her home. Her wings twinged again and she floated to the ground landing with jarring force into the soft loamy earth. She folded her wings and looked around at the dusky wood, the thick trees. She sniffed the air and a hundred unfamiliar scents filled her nose as a hundred unfamiliar sounds filled her ears. Her fear and panic grew, and so did the desire for her parents. She didn't dare change back into a human as she curled her wings in on herself and pulled in tight as the sun began to go down, plunging the wood into darkness. She flapped her wings, but found they were hurting more and more by the minute, enough that she doubted she could fly anymore.

"_Momma, Papa"_ She thought desperately as her head flitted left and right to keep track of all the strange noises.

"Are you lost scaled one?" a voice asked and Anna's head whipped around, a burst of fire erupting from her snout. It narrowly missed the figure who dodged to the side.

"_I'm sorry, are you alright?" _Ann asked her voice lower, thick and garbled by her dragon's snout.

"Do not concern yourself" the figure said. whoever it was, was wearing thick leather armor, with leather wrappings around her limbs, leather shoulder pads and a fur lined hood and a strange horned mask that made him look very sinister in the fading light.

"_Who are you?" _Anna asked, scared and weary.

"No threat to you" The woman said and sat down a few feet from Anna waiting.

"_Take off your mask" _Anna said, and slowly and carefully he complied removing the mask, to reveal a woman. Her face was narrow and handsome with blue eyes and brown hair. Anna relaxed slightly as she saw nothing but warmth in the woman's face.

"So you can speak. I have never met a dragon who could do that" She said.

"There are really dragons in the world?" Anna asked. She could turn into a dragon, but she didn't think _real _dragons existed.

"Why would you ask such a silly question?" The woman asked and whistled. There was a rustle and a dragon, a _real _dragon moved into the clearing. It had a wide face with dark eyes, and red spikes going over its head in a crest with horns and four wings that flared as it stared her down. Anna backed away nervously. 

"Cloudjumper" She said warningly and the dragon dropped out of its aggressive stance going over to stand protectively over the woman. The woman got up and walking around started gathering up wood. Anna had read enough adventure stories to know they were for a fire. She transformed back into a human and carefully gathered up branches of her own while keeping an eye on both the woman and dragon.

"So you are not always a dragon" the woman said startling Anna into almost dropping her gathered wood.

"No, not all the time" She said weakly as she brought her armload of sticks to the center of the clearing and dropped them. The woman did the same and bending down formed them into a circle.

"When she was done she stood up and Anna hit it with her fire magic, creating a crackling fire".

"Very impressive" The woman said and reached into a leather satchel slung across the dragons back. She came out with bread, cheese and a leg of meat. Anna reached into her own bag and brought out her apples, bread, cheese, and chocolate.

"Would you like some?" She asked offering an apple and chocolate.

"I would love some" the woman said and reaching into her bag brought out another leg of meat and handed it to Anna. She took it and biting into it finding it was cold. Grimacing she formed a flame in her hand and holding the haunch in the other held it over the flame. The scent of cooking meat slowly filled the clearing.

"You are full of surprises for someone barely more than babe" The woman said.

"I'm not a baby" Anna huffed.

"How old are you then?" She asked.

"I turned seven last week" Anna said.

"Oh, seven, quite a ripe old age" The woman said sarcastically. Anna stuck her tongue out at her, causing her to laugh.

"But all joking aside, why are you out here alone child. You may be able to turn into a dragon, but you are still a little girl. Where are your parents?" She asked.

"They never leave home, and I'm not allowed to go outside" Anna explained.

"Because or your…abilities?" The woman asked and Anna shook her head.

"They don't know about them" Anna said.

"Then why don't they let you go outside?" She asked.

"I don't know" Anna said and stuck the haunch of meat in her mouth. Now that it was heated it was delicious full of juices. She quickly devoured the meat down to the bone knowing on it like a wolf. When there wasn't a speck of meat left she started in on the cheese, then the apple, then finally the hunk of chocolate. Now that her stomach was full she was feeling better, but even with the fire the air was getting colder, the wind picking up and cutting through her winter cloths, causing her to shiver. The dragon brought up its snout and sniffed the air, grunting.

"A storm is coming. It is not safe to be out in the open" The woman said and standing up began to kick dirt over the fire. Anna waved her hand over it, dumping a small river of water over the flames, her stomach churning and dizziness washing over her at using her weakest magic.

"More and more impressive" The woman said donning her mask.

"That's all the water magic I know how to do" Anna said as she transformed back into a dragon. With food in her, her wings still felt sore, but not as if they couldn't hold her.

"Flying home?" The woman asked.

"You said a storm was coming?" Anna asked.

"Indeed. May you make it home safe then" The woman said and lightly leaping onto the dragon's back the two took off into the night. Anna took a deep breath and leapt skyward into thick black clouds. She kept below them as much as she could as she kept the twinkling lights of Arendelle in sight. As her wings got so tired they could barely hold hers up she flew over the castle and calling up her invisibility spell all but dropped into the courtyard. She lied sprawled on the stone breathing hard as the snow began to fall more heavily.

"Hello?" A quiet voice asked. Anna looked over and saw Elsa standing in the courtyard staring right at her, or through her as Anna was invisible.

"Anna?" Is that you, Elsa asked looking right at her. Anna panicked thinking that her spell had ended, but looked down at herself and saw that she was still invisible.

"Anna, you've been gone all day. Mother and Father are worried" Elsa said as the snow and wind picked up. Anna transformed back into a human and quietly walked behind her sister. She made sure she was a decent distance from her, remembering that Elsa didn't want her to be too close and dropped the cloak.

"What are you doing out here?" Anna asked making Elsa jump slightly.

"Anna, where have you been?" Elsa demanded.

"Around" Anna said, and Elsa frowned angrily, which made Anna mad for some reason.

"I've been playing outside. It's not my fault if no one could find me" Anna said and turning stalked back inside.

**So Anna's first flight, and the first hint's of her deteriorating relationship with Elsa. If you are wondering, the snow storm was a natural one being **_**exacerbated **_**by Elsa's powers over her worry over Anna having disappeared for most of the day. Brownie points if you can tell me who the mysterious woman was, though the name of her dragon might be a giveaway. Reviews welcome and needed. **


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen

The Dragon Princess

Chapter 5

While Anna had kept her adventure a secret, she had still got a scolding form her parents for "hiding" like she had and worrying everyone. She kept her head down and said she was sorry, but as soon as she was alone in her room she was digging into her book. Her first flight and her scolding after had showed her that her parents still cared about her and that even as a dragon she wasn't ready to leave home. As bad as the silence and loneliness was, this place was still her home, and she still had a family that loved her, if only they would tell her why they were all so distant. She sighed and realized that that would probably never change, but she would still keep trying. So she knocked on Elsa's door as usual, asked her to come play, and after a few moments when she didn't answer sat down, her back to the door and read. She didn't say anything, just studied her book while listening to her sister move around her room, breathed in the wintery scent that wafted under the door. That was what the light icy scent reminded her of, all the scents she associated with winter.

"_I wonder what I would smell like to Elsa?" _Anna wondered. Eventually her butt got cold sitting on the floor so she got up and wondered the halls for a while, her mind just wandering, and wondering about what to do next. She lay on the couch in the portrait room staring up at Joan of Arc on her steed in the middle of a vicious battle.

"_Does Elsa really hate me? She said she's happy that I knock on her door, and that she misses me, but then why doesn't she play with me? Can't she see I'm lonely, and I know she's lonely, and why do mom and dad insist on keeping us apart?"_

these questions went round and round in her mind until her head started to hurt.

_"It must be mother and father. They must have chosen to separate us. But Elsa must have accepted their decision. _She _has to know the reason why we're apart. So it's the three of them…and me" _

Anna reasoned and immediately shied away from that thought. She couldn't stand to think of what she could have done that would make the three of them hide Elsa away like that. Then a thought hit her.

"_In stories the hero has to go on a quest to save the one they love. Maybe if I can do something heroic, mom, dad, and Elsa will forgive me" _She thought elated. She sat up on the couch and flicking her wrist called her book, I knew spell she had been wanting to try. Now she never had to carry it with her.

"_Magic is so amazing"_ She thought for the millionth time. She opened the book and turned to a part at the back, a history of famous dragonkin and historic quests.

"_Though they are not recorded in human history, many of Dragonkin has completed great quests and epic deeds. In this section are their great deeds and deeds to which you may wish to aspire to. Be warned many of these quests are dangerous. If you are not willing to risk you life, close this section and return to a safer one."_

"Wow, this book has everything" Anna said to the empty room.

"So what do you think Joan?" Anna asked looking up at her favorite picture of Joan of Arc locked in battle"

"Right, you never ran from a quest did?' She asked and began flipping through the pages.

"_I have to find something big. Something great enough that mom, dad, and Elsa will _have _to forgive me" _

She thought as she paged through the quests. Unfortunately all of them required hunting down and killing some kind of monster or evildoer.

"_Just like the stories, but I don't want to kill anything, or anyone"_ She thought.

"Don't you have any quests that don't involve killing things?" She asked, and the next page she turned to was exactly what she was looking for

"_The most dangerous quest for any dragonkin and the one that has taken the most lives is the hunt for magic's heart. This legendary gem is said to be the crystallized heart of the first dragon Queen. Its powers is so great that it can grant any wish" _

"That's perfect. If I can find the gem, maybe I can wish for us to be a family again" She told Joan.

"_The search for the dragon's heart is a long and grueling one. Just as many Dragonkin have spent their lives fruitlessly searching for the gem as have lost them"_ the book explained.

"You can't scare me book. I will find the gem, I _will_" She said.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm trying to get the story planned out. I am trying to keep the development of Anna's character the same as it was during the movie. This is not an AU, but more of a prologue of the movie. For the fans of Frozen Creed, I'll update as soon as possible, but I'm using this story to delve into Anna's character for Frozen Creed. **


	6. The Dragon Girl Who Leapt Through Time

Frozen: The Dragon Princess

Chapter 6

The Dragon Girl who leapt through time

As much as Anna wanted to get started on her quest as soon as possible, she knew now that she just couldn't fly away for days at a time, not without everyone panicking, so she spent a week looking through every spell in her book.

"_Teleportation, maybe, homunculus, nu-uh, time travel…."_ Her eyes stopped on the section of time travel. She remembered that the book had something about time travel for her quest for the gem. She flipped to the quest section and found it.

"_The clues to the gem have been scattered across all of time and space. To find them you must follow the clues in order from first to last"_ The book explained. Beside the message was the list of clues and their last know locations and times, though not what they were.

"_Guess they can't make it too easy" _Anna thought. She went back to the section on time magic and read it.

"_Time magic is one of the most difficult magic's to use. It requires the greatest of concentration and care to use, lest you throw yourself into a timeless void from which there is no escape"_ The book explained. Anna gulped but kept reading.

"_In order to travel through time you must have a complete understanding of when you wish to be. You must also have complete desire to go there and full faith that you will get there" _The book explained.

"Is that all?" Anna asked as she turned the page.

"_Unlike elemental magic, time magic is an energy that comes from entirely from the will of the caster. While fire or water can be created and left by the caster, time magic must be constantly created from the dragon's soul. This makes it the most complicated and dangerous magic to use as well as the most taxing. When used make sure to have a large reserve of magical energy and be prepared for heavy drain" _The book said.

"So if I use time magic, it will tire me out, but if I use time magic, I can go wherever I want and then come back a little after I leave, I hope" She told herself. She hopped off the bed and stood in the middle of the floor. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Imagine when I want to be and focus on going there" She whispered to herself and an image of the last time she and Elsa had met filled her mind, the night after her birthday. She took her magic and wove it out, keeping the image in her mind, yearning for it with all her heart and soul. She felt something catch her and felt the magic being dragged out of her like a hand pulling the stuffing out of a doll. She couldn't stop it, all she could do was hold to the image will all her might as she felt her body being pulled along with her magic. She crashed to the floor, breathless and dizzy. She was still in her room, but it was night out, and her room was dark. She pushed herself up, but almost passed out as a wave of dizziness hit her, but she shook her head to clear it and stumbled toward the door.

"_If I feel this bad, then it had to work" _Anna thought, a surge of adrenaline at her success washing away some of her tiredness. She opened her bedroom door a crack and peeked out to make sure no one was around then stepped out slowly. She managed to call up an invisibility cloak, and half creeping, half stumbling she walked down the hallway that led to the dining room. She peeked around a corner just in time to see herself run into Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry" Anna said as Elsa groaned. Anna rushed and putting her hands under her sister heaved and lifted the older girl to her feet. Elsa shook her head and looked at Anna in the eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa asked still slightly stunned form her impact.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"We kind of ran into each other" Anna said, blushing but happy.

"I felt like I hit a wall" Elsa said and Anna giggled.

"I've been working out" Anna only half joked.

"Are you going to be okay?" Anna asked as Elsa's head finally cleared and she saw how close her little sister was, and jerked away, almost ripping her cloths in Anna's tight grip.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anna said, moving to touch her sister again only to have her shy away again.

Anna watched herself tear up and run off, right by her, on her way to her room. Anna peeked around the corner again only to almost be run down by Elsa fleeing back to her own room. Anna slid down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Even though she should have felt excited about her first trip through time, all she felt was the same pain and hurt. Seeing how sad it made Elsa to push her away left Anna with nothing but questions, the same old questions she couldn't answer. Her only hope was to find the dragons heart. It held the key to fixing everything. She closed her eyes, and gathering what was left of her power she willed herself forward. It was easier than moving back. It was like there was a tether running from her navel out into the future. She grasped it and it pulled her back to the present almost all on its own. She found herself still sitting in the hall, invisible. She stayed there, her arms wrapped around her knees. Eventually she fell asleep on the floor.

"Anna! Anna dear where are you?" She heard her mother's voice calling. Ann jerked awake to find herself still on the cold floor, her body stiff. She stood up and stretched, and realized her invisibility cloak was still on her. She dropped it just as her mother walked around the corner.

"Oh Anna, there you are" her mother said relieved scooping her up.

"Where were you, you weren't in your room?" Her mother asked sternly.

"I fell asleep on the floor" Anna said truthfully. Her mother's face fell and a look of sorrow crossed it.

"Let's get you ready for the day" She said.

**So Anna's first jaunt through time. If you're wondering why I didn't take her to the night of the accident, Anna will not learn about Elsa's powers until the movie. This is a prequel story, not an A.U. I think it adds a bit of tragedy that Anna goes on the big quest, and never knows her sister has powers of her own. Also I'm going to try to label my chapters. **

**Here is where you vote via review. Do you want this to be a big four story, where Anna teams up with the big four (if you don't know them, google it). Or do you want me to run a Kingdom Hearts esq. story where she visits different Disney worlds only? I'll wait a week, that will give me time to work on the chapters for both storylines. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dragon Princess**

**Notice **

**Hello everyone. I'm posting this to tell you that until I get enough votes on where I should take this story it's on hold. The options are a kingdom hearts style story where Anna travels to different Disney worlds, or a big four team up where she visits each of their times to follow clues on her quest. If you don't know the big four, It's the Characters of Hiccup from how to train your dragon, Merida from Brave, Rapunzel from tangled, and Jack frost from Rise of the Guardians, Google them and you'll get all the information you need, they even have their own wiki. **


	8. How to train your dragon princess

Frozen: The Dragon Princess

Chapter 7

How to Train your dragon Princess

**Okay, first update in a while, but here it is. For those of you who wanted a Kingdom Hearts style story, I apologize, but big four beat you out three to two in the reviews. Don't worry though, I'm thinking I may add in a Disney world or two for Anna to visit. Here's the first chapter of big four, where she visits Berk. **

Anna spent a week charting out the path through time. Her book told her the general area and time of the clues to the dragon's heart, but not exactly where. So Anna made a list of all the where's and when's of the clues. She usually wasn't so organized, though she remembered Elsa was. Her sister had always been neat, clean and organized. Anna knew just how important this was, so she had to be prepared. She also didn't use any magic for a week. No transforming, no fire, or invisibility spells. Her book told her that time magic took a lot of power, and her six year old brain reasoned that if she didn't use any of her power it would save up like spare change. Between finding out where she needed to go, charting it out, and building up her power it was about a month before she was ready to actually make a try. She decided to travel backward in her room so that she could return there when she was finished.

"_I really hope this works" _She thought desperately.

A week of building up her power had left her feeling giddy and lightheaded, something her book called "Magical Overload". During her prep Anna had also researched cloths creation, magic to alter what she wore into something else.

"_Maybe using a little magic to change my cloths couldn't hurt"_ Anna thought as she stood in front of her mirror.

The first clue was in a place called Berk, an ancient Viking land that existed centuries ago, whose lineage could be traced back to the Arendelle. Anna closed her eyes and summoning her magic weaved it through her clothes. Although she couldn't see it her clothes were enveloped in an orange fiery energy that turned them from the cute yet functional dress and Mary Janes she was wearing into a set of tough yet subtle leather pants and a leather vest over a white shirt with an old fashioned wool cloak hanging off her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked at herself. She didn't look like a princess, but like a normal kid ready for a day out.

"_I could probably leave the castle right now and disappear into the town, but mom and dad would worry, they'd be sad" _Anna's mind wandered.

With a lurch she brought it back to focus on what she needed to do. She picked up the pack that sat next to her on the floor that was filled with food and water for her journey. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes preparing to move through time. She spun out her magic with questing fingers, the date of Berks existence planted firmly in her mind. She reached, and reached, and reached, and even though her magic energy was full to the brim, it still began to hurt, but she pushed on, her want, her _need_ to find the dragons heart pushing her past the pain, until her tether latched onto when she needed to be and pulled. Unlike the first time where the pull was short, Anna felt like she was being flung through the air, falling off a cliff with no bottom. She wanted to scream, wanted to stop, but as she passed through the centuries all she could do was hold on to her mind and soul with all her might. After a second that lasted an eternity she found herself falling through actual air, the ground rushing up at her, finding a dredge of strength inside her she transformed and beat her wings furiously, breaking her bone crushing fall. She landed on rough stone, her claws gouging the rock. She breathed heavily, both from the fear of her near fall and from exhaustion at her time jump. She looked around with her dragons eyes, sniffed the air with her dragon nose. The castle was gone, or rather had yet to be built yet, the area where it would sit still only a rocky island surrounded by the fjord.

"_I did it, I really did it !" _ She thought with exaltation. She had made it through time, to a time when the kingdom didn't even exist.

"_Now to find berk"_ She thought and transformed back, only to be hit by a wave of weariness. She plunked to the ground and pulled out one of the turkey legs she had filched from the kitchen and laid into it as she pulled out the journal of where she was going. She may not be as good at her lessons as Elsa, but one she loved above all others was geography. She loved learning about other lands, other peoples, places she wanted to visit one day. Her teachers praised her abilities at reading and comprehending maps, even as young as she was. She had even ripped a map of the known world out of an almanac to take with her on her trip, the one she looked at now. Luckily it still had Berk on it, now a small island colony that held fealty to Arendelle, only a few hundred miles by boat from the capital where she was now. In this time it was still a Viking village. As she ate a shadow passed over her. She looked up to see a dragon pass over her head. Unlike Cloudjumper, this one was a light purple color with two wings, a long body and horns. She heard a grunt next to her and found a squat brown dragon sniffing at her food.

"You want some?" Anna asked grinning. She took the other turkey leg and tossed it to the lumpy boulder like dragon that sniffed it, then turned and started munching on a pile of rocks. Anna giggled at the dragon then retrieved the turkey leg, and brushing it off bit into it. She finished that one off as a number of other dragons gathered around her, more of the long two winged ones with horns, but also bird like ones with two legs and the strangest, ones with two heads. Anna finished her food and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go. Important business and all" She said and transformed. Some of the dragons shied back as the human they were looking at turned into one of them, but then settled down. Anna nodded at them then leapt into the sky. She climbed up, up, and up, and she found more dragons filling the skies, gliding on the winds. They snorted at her, but left her alone as she darted and weaved through the air. She didn't know what it was, but being here, in the fresh air, surrounded by these creatures, she felt free, and more like herself than she ever had before.

Let the wind carry us  
Through the clouds, hurry up, all right  
We can travel so far  
As our eyes can see

Anna dove through the clouds at high speed skimming the water, darting and weaving around the blue dragons that leapt out of the water like fishes. She climbed again, feeling the exhilaration of her wings pumping the air.

We go where no one goes  
We slow for no one  
Can not follow us

Awake in the sky  
We break up so high, all right  
Let's make it around, let's savor it

She broke into a glide, passing through the thick white clouds, letting the cold fresh scent fill her nose. She broke through the clouds to see Berk. It was starkly beautiful, with the stone statues standing guard like giant sentinels. She could see the wooden village perched on the edge facing the sea, with woods off in the distance. She also saw dragons flying in and out among the leather and helmet clad people.

We go where no one goes  
We slow for no one  
Can not follow us

We slow for no one  
We go where no one goes  
_[x2]_

We go where no one goes

She inserted herself into a crowd of dragons and descended to a landing site empty of people. She changed back to human form and made her way into the village. She had to admit she was a bit scared. These were _Vikings _after all and she had heard the horror stories, but they were also her ancestors so was willing to give them of the doubt. She emerged into the village square to see people wearing leather and helmets. Most of them were rather large, even the women. Over head dragons flew and on the ground they walked around, some helping with various tasks. All in all it was a very homey feel, that made Anna giggle and look around in wonder until she bumped into someone. "Whoa there lass" A jolly voice with a thick accent said as Anna whirled around. She looked up, and up, and up into the bright blue eyes of the largest man she had ever seen. He was dressed yellow shirt, a fur vest, and brown striped pants. He had a hook where one arm was and a peg leg where the opposite leg was.

"What happened to you?" She blurted out. the man just stared at her, but Anna didn't get any feeling of menace or danger from him.

"You ain't from around here are ya?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I'm a Viking just like you!" Anna said puffing herself up as much as she could.

"Eh, ha, sure ye are. Then answer me this lass, what's the name of the man who founded this village?" The man asked.

"um" Anna stuttered.

"Sorry lass, but Um the uncertain is the wrong answer. You better come with me" The man said.

"Sorry I can't" Anna said gathering her magic in her palm.

"Oh, and why not?" The man asked.

"Because of this"

Anna said and threw the ball of fire into the ground. It exploded in a cloud of dirt and smoke that Anna used to escape. She ran in between two buildings, made sure no one was around, changed, and took to the air.

**Okay, so what did you think? Sorry to leave you hanging with Anna just getting to Berk and landing in trouble, but the next chapter is going to be partly her point of view, and partly Hiccups. **


	9. How to train your dragon princess 2

Frozen: The Dragon Princess

Chapter 8

How to Train your Dragon Princess

Part 2

In sky's over berk a black shape darted and weaved among the clouds. On its back was a small, lanky boy with tousled brown hair dressed in a green shirt and fur vest. His leg ended in a metal prosthetic that was hooked into a lever that manipulated the replacement tail.

"Ready bud?" The boy asked and the dragon gurgled. Hiccup unhooked his foot from the stirrup and perching on toothless back, leapt into the open air. He felt the familiar rush as he sped to toward the ground, his best friend diving down with him. Hiccup grinned at him, and toothless grinned back. Before they hit the ground toothless turned and Hiccup mounted and put his leg back into the stirrup. Opening the tail toothless spread his wings and broke their fall, turning it into a dive, then a glide.

"Good run bud" Hiccup said and the dragon gurgled in agreement.

"Hiccup!" A familiar voice shouted as Astrid and her dragon stormfly caught up to them.

"Hey Astrid, what's up?" Hiccup asked.

"We've got trouble" She said and led the two to the Berk dragon academy. They entered and saw Hiccups father the chief and his right hand man Gobber.

"Whoa Gobber what happened to you? Bad day at the dentist?" Hiccup asked referring to the scorch marks on his that man's face and the soot in his long mustache and beard.

"I wish" The man said.

"Hiccup we have a problem" His father Stoic, the chief said.

"Besides Gobbers new look?" He quipped.

"This is no joke son. A stranger has entered Berk" Stoic said.

"A stranger, who?" Hiccup asked.

"If we knew that she wouldn't be a stranger now would she?" Gobber asked.

"Wait, she? A girl did this to you?" Hiccup asked, only to be punched in the arm by Astrid.

"Sorry" He said to the glaring girl.

"Little runt hit me with a fireball before she ran away" Gobber grumbled.

"Whoa, she hit you with a what?" Hiccup asked.

"A fireball, I didn't get _this _on purpose" Gobber said gesturing at his face.

"Ah, me beautiful face" He groaned.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do about it?" Hiccup asked.

"You and the other riders are responsible for protecting the village. Get your dragons and find our guest" Stoic said and the two men walked off.

"Hey what does this girl look like?" Hiccup shouted after them.

"Red hair, two pig tails, cute as a button" Gobber shouted back.

"Great, that helps" Hiccup said snidely as he and Astrid looked at each other.

After Anna had escaped the one leg, one arm man she hid among a crowd of dragons for a while before changing back. The encounter had shaken her, but she wasn't about to give up. Finding a quiet corner she opened her book and read what information it had about the clue in Berk.

_In the howling cavern lies the heart of air. Thou must possess the wit and wisdom of the wind if though is to earn the right to possess it. _

"The howling cavern?" Anna asked. She looked around and found the only dragon still around was a long bodied one with horns that was a bright red.

"Hey, do you know where the howling cavern is?" Anna asked the dragon, who ignored her. She huffed in frustration before waltzing up to it and staring it in the face.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to you!" She said.

"_Buzz off hatchling"_ the dragon said in a gruff voice. It was a strange sound, partly in her mind and partly in her ears.

"No, tell me where the howling cavern is!" She demanded.

"Hey, what are you doing to my dragon?" A voice asked. Anna whirled around to see a large boy in a shirt and black vest walking up to her.

"Just talking" Anna said.

"Really, you're talking? To a dragon? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" He Jeered.

"Come on Hookfang, let's leave this kid to play make believe by herself" He scoffed. The dragon, Hookfang snorted at her and smacked her with his tail as he passed. It didn't hurt, just stung her pride. A sly grin spread across the girls face as she cupped her hands together and generated a small flame. Taking careful aim she shot the flame at the boy's narrow backside. He yelped and jumped high into the air and rounded on the dragon.

"What was that for?" He asked. The dragon turned and glared at Anna but she was already gone, racing away under her invisibility cloak, giggling. After she had gotten far enough away she stopped to catch her breath.

"_That was fun, but I'm still stuck" _she thought as she wandered around the village.

"_I could ask one of the Vikings, but I don't think they would know" _She sighed when suddenly she was almost flattened by something large and white landing almost on top of her. She yelped and stumbled back as a large lumpy dragon came up and took the large white thing in its mouth.

"Good girl meatlug" a high voice said. Anna looked, and did a double take as she saw the voice belonged to large boy in a fur shirt.

"_Does everyone around here wear fur?" _She wondered as the dragon tossed the white thing (a sheep) to the boy who caught it. The dragon then sniffed around and walked right up to Anna and snuffled her.

"Hey, that tickles" She said trying to push the large snout away, only to have it lick her, the large warm slimy tongue making her laugh.

"Hello? Are you a ghost?" The boy asked nervously. Anna looked down to see that she was still invisible.

"No, I'm not a ghost" She said becoming visible.

"Oh, thank Thor, but how were you able to turn invisible like that?" He asked.

"Magic" Anna replied, finding she liked this large boy.

"Oh, magic, hm. Well magic girl what are you doing here, because I don't think you're a Berkian" He asked.

"I'm looking for the howling cavern" She said, and the boys face paled.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked.

"I'm looking for the heart of air" She said.

"Oh, the heart of air" He said.

"Do you know about it?" Anna asked excited.

"I do, but I don't think a little girl like you should be going there. It's extremely dangerous, and many a brave Viking has been killed trying to find the heart of air" He explained.

"But I'm not a Viking" Anna said and formed a flame in her hand.

"Oh I don't know. You're an outsider. I should really take you to the chief" the boy said, and Anna felt fear go up her spine.

"Please don't do that. Please, Please" She said, tears leaking from her eyes. The dragon looked at the boy who saw her big tear filled eyes, and caved.

"Okay, but if I tell you about the Howling Cavern, you have to promise to leave, alright" He said.

"Promise" Anna said holding out her hand. The boy took it in one meaty palm and they shook.

"Alright, follow me" He said and the three of them walked off.

"Let me get this straight, you had the stranger in front of you and you just walked away?" Astrid demanded of Snotlout.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know there was some mysterious stranger in Berk?" The boy demanded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point" Hiccup said.

"So what do we do now?" Astrid asked.

"Ok, the heart of wind is located in the howling cavern near Thor rock" Fishlegs explained showing Anna a map. She looked it over carefully.

"I think I can find my way on my own, thank you" Anna said.

"Wait, you're going on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah" Anna said.

"That's a terrible idea. Do you know how dangerous the howling cavern is?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't care" Anna said and picking up her bag walked out the door.

"Wait" fishlegs said running after her, but she had already transformed and flew away.

**Okay, second part of the how to train your dragon story arc. Third part coming. **


End file.
